


First Time

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2009 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For challenge 2 at the 2009 summerpornathon: first times. Arthur's first time bottoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

“I really don’t think this is going to work,” said Arthur. He was sprawled on his stomach on his bed, which bounced suddenly as Merlin climbed on top of him, clutching the oil.

“Found it,” he said. “It was under your chair. And what’s not going to work?”

“This,” said Arthur, with a vague, awkward gesture.

“Why wouldn’t it?” said Merlin, pulling his legs apart. “It works when you do it to me.”

“Yes, but you’re all –” his breath hitched as Merlin’s fingers pulled his arsecheeks apart. “ – Bendy.”

“Bendy?” said Merlin.

“Bendy,” said Arthur. “All skinny and – _ah_ –” Merlin’s fingers rubbed over his hole. “Flexible. I’m not sure I stretch that way.”

“It’ll work,” said Merlin, leaning down to press a kiss to the base of his spine. “Trust me.”Then he spilled oil all over Arthur’s back with a little yelp. “Bloody thing!”

“Oh, yes,” said Arthur. “You’re very reliable. I’d trust you with anything.”

“Shut up,” said Merlin. And then, before Arthur could even open his mouth, his finger was working its way inside.

Arthur let out a choked sound instead. “Don’t – you – _dare_.”

“Whatever,” said Merlin, pressing another finger in alongside the first. “You love it. Now relax. This’ll be a lot easier if you relax.”

“No,” said Arthur. “I’m staging a protest. I refuse to relax.”

“Fine,” said Merlin, forcing his fingers even deeper inside him. Arthur wondered if they had always been that long.

Then they touched his prostate, and he let his head fall back against the pillows with a groan of defeat.

“Fine,” he said. “You win. But just this once.”

“Right,” said Merlin, making little circles over that spot. Arthur closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. “Whatever you say, sire.”

He slipped a third finger inside, and Arthur rather wanted to ask him if he could stop for a moment, because three fingers was a little uncomfortable, stretching him a little wider than he liked, but he was afraid to open his mouth in case he let out a horribly embarrassing noise that Merlin would be sure to mock him for later. He contented himself with gripping the pillow under his hands tightly, and doing his best to relax.

Then Merlin twisted his fingers to a different, rather wonderful, angle, and the noise came out anyway, a keening whine that he was sure was making Merlin smirk at him right now.

“Not a _word_ ,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Mmm,” came the response. Then Merlin tugged his fingers out, and Arthur had to suppress another keening noise at the loss.

“I think you’re good to go,” said Merlin, pulling his arsecheeks apart again. “Don’t you?”

Arthur wanted to say _yes yes right now take me now_ , but that wouldn’t be at all princely, so he settled for doing his best to nod. He didn’t think Merlin would notice from where he was sitting, but evidently Merlin hadn’t been after an answer anyway, because the tip of his cock was already pressing into him.

Arthur couldn’t breath. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to breath again.

Merlin’s cock felt impossibly big now it was inside him (and he’d seen it and touched it and tasted it before, so he _knew_ it couldn’t actually be this big), but it wasn’t as painful as he’d been expecting.

Then Merlin was all the way inside him, balls pressing against his arse, and Arthur inhaled sharply.

“Like it?” said Merlin, with a little roll of his hips.

“I am going to have you executed for this,” said Arthur. “Now get on with it.”

Merlin shifted forward slightly till he was straddingly Arthur’s thighs, and opened his own legs a little wider. “Yes, sire,” he said. He began to move.  
  
 


End file.
